


ADORE ME  ❥ Angela + Tao

by luvliprincess



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvliprincess/pseuds/luvliprincess
Summary: ❝ They dont understand who you are ; doesnt matter long as I am your star ❞—A collection of oneshots and prompts centering my two favorite characters of the series. I noticed that there weren’t many fanfics of them on the web so I decided to make my own. enjoy ! ❀
Relationships: Angela Carpenter/Tao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	ADORE ME  ❥ Angela + Tao

**Author's Note:**

> _♡ ANGELA FINDS HERSELF JEALOUS WHEN HER MANAGER GETS A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO TAO FOR HER COMFORT ♡_

Angela’s lips curled into a deep frown, as she crossed her arms over each other. It was evident that today was just not her day, or perhaps her week for that matter. For the past few days during her visits with Tao, she found herself encountering the same situation time and time again. Angela would arrive at Tao’s with Her manager and during the duration of their visit, Her manager would always attempt to distract him from the task at hand. The girl really wouldn’t have cared about Katie’s actions, due to the fact that it meant she’d be spending more time around Tao but it was becoming quite apparent that Katie had done this for her personal Gain. 

She was interested in Tao and didn’t even bother suppressing it. Angela’s gaze never left the pair, in fear that she’d miss a crucial moment. The fury in her Lavender orbs grew with each moment’s passing. She found it to be highly ludicrous that her manager had become rather bold all of sudden. Katie’s newfound self-confidence wasn’t something angela failed to notice. It wasn’t hard for anyone to miss, especially when encountering it on a daily. Though this didn’t mean that angela was unable to acknowledge the subtle things. 

She had mentally kept note of Katie’s change of voice pitch or the puff of her chest while in Tao’s presence. Originally, Angela saw the situation as something to poke fun at but it all took a turn for the worst when Tao stopped denying Katie’s advances. It wasn’t long before she became fed up and that was putting it nicely. A pain it was for her to watch another woman bat her eyelashes at the one she cared for. It wasn’t right at all, the thought of Tao entertaining Katie’s bullshit for even a split second made her blood boil. 

“Wow, Tao. You’re so smart.” 

Angela scowled at the scene before her. She tapped her foot against the floor, the anger rising throughout her body as Katie’s stared up at Tao with adoration. Katie let out a high-pitched giggle, trailing her finger along the dark sleeve of Tao’s jacket. She had done this for what felt like a million times in a little under an hour. Just a few seconds ago Angela was sure that her anger couldn’t possibly increase any more than it was. She was certain this emotion had reached its peak and that she was sure to calm down soon but Angela couldn’t have been more wrong. 

“I like smart guys.” 

Katie added, attempting to gain a reply from the preoccupied male. Tao was engrossed in his work as usual. His straight expression remained constant and Angela found herself hoping that he would ask Katie to leave. Her hands balled into a fist, while her ears listened for what would be said next. 

“Oh really?” Tao’s Monotonous voice echoed through Angela’s head. 

She sat up, the shock of it all hitting her harshly. Angela never thought in a million years that Tao would ever respond to Katie’s flirting. It wasn’t long before her face had become flushed. A wave of anger had washed over the girl. With her hands still balled into a fist, she marched her way over to the pair. Her anger was as clear as day but the pair didn’t even bother to spare her a glance until she spoke.

“Get out, Katie.” 

The venom coating Angela’s words was highly noticeable despite her low volume. Katie let out a terrified squeal and hid behind Tao. Angela caught a glimpse of her manager’s trembling frame. This did not make angela want to back down, she planned to keep it up until Katie was out of sight. The red-haired teen gulped as angela strutted towards her. She harshly pushed the girl, towards the exit. 

“Are dumb? I said get the hell out !” 

She pushed her once more, this time she was surely out the exit. Angela watched the girl through narrowed lids as she stumbled out of sight. Once sure the nuisance of a girl was gone for good, angela brought her focus back to Tao. Throughout the whole ordeal, his gaze had not left the touch-screen. Though angela’s anger had subsided with Katie gone, negative emotions still remained. She found herself feeling a little hurt and very confused. It didn’t make sense, none of it did. 

“The hell’s your problem?” she questioned, tapping her foot.

She glared at Tao with crossed arms while she awaited a reply. 

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Tao pushed the frame of his glasses higher along the bridge of his nose. 

“Why were you flirting with my manager? Do you like her or something.” 

He turned his attention away from his touchscreen. His gaze met angela’s as he allowed himself to peak over his shoulder. 

“No, though I am curious as to why you’re so concerned.”

Angela’s cheeks flushed a deep red and she turned her head, averting the male’s gaze. 

“That is none of your damn business,” she mumbled. 

His straight expression remained as he stared at angela. 

“ To be quite frank with you, she’s not someone I find appealing. I only responded to her comments in hopes that she’d stop talking to me.” 

Angela felt a weight lifted off her chest, she sighed. 

“So who is it that you find appealing?” 

Tao’s attention had now diverted back to his technology. He was tapping on the screen and angela was waiting for a reply once again. There was a brief moment of silence before Tao spoke. 

“You.” He stared blankly. 

“Is this a Joke?.” She furrowed her brow, attempting to read tao’s expression. 

Angela’s eyes carefully searched for any amount of playfulness in his expression It seemed as if he was serious, given his deadpan expression. 

“I am not one for Jokes, I assure you that what I’ve said is factual.” 

This was surely something she’d rub into Katies face the next time she tried anything. Angela began smiling to herself. Maybe this was her week, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me guys what you think, I love hearing feedback. requests are open !


End file.
